


Firsts

by taehyvng



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Firsts, Fluff, asexual!pacifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyvng/pseuds/taehyvng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Pacifica's relationship in firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheesy...i wrote this within an hour around 11 pm so I apologize for messing up the tenses! I might edit this someday but whatever.  
> enjoy! <3

The first time Mabel saw Pacifica was not actually at the party, but in the local newspaper, as you'd expect.  
She had bought it for the funny cartoons on the last page and didn't think much of Pacifica's smirking face on the front page, didn't even bother to read the headline, until she lay awake one night, unable to sleep even with the comforting sounds of Dipper's soft snoring on the other side of the room and the strange sounds of the forest, and decided to pull out the one-week-old newspaper from underneath her bed.  
She set her mind to reading every article in it until she fell asleep.  
The next morning she woke up thinking about Pacifica Northwest and her win in yet another tennis championship and how cute she looked in a ponytail.

Their first hug was a mess.  
Pacifica had never been much of a hugger, as she had grown up learning to distance herself from others because, according to her parents, no one was worth her time, so when Mabel came to the mansion to greet her after she and her dorky brother had returned to Gravity Falls for their second summer in a row, and quickly pulled her into a warm bear hug, Pacifica panicked.  
It's not like it wasn't a nice feeling, it was, surprisingly, but Pacifica didn't even consider this weird sparkly girl her friend!  
Simply out of intuition she pushed the taller girl away, snapping at her.  
“What exactly do you think you're doing?”  
She liked to pretend that she didn't feel guilty about the disappointed look on Mabel's freckled face.  
The other girl grinned despite being rejected.  
“Well, Dipper and I just got back and I missed you! Friends hug each other when they were apart for a year!”  
She was so energetic and her smile was so hopeful that Pacifica felt like the worst person on earth for her reply.  
“We're not friends.”  
Expecting Mabel to cry and leave, she turned around and started to walk, but a small hand on her arm stopped her.  
“Not yet”, Mabel said quietly, squeezing her arm a little before letting go and leaving.

Pacifica never expected to have a sleepover with the bright, loud and cheerful Mabel Pines but as everything else in her life since the girl had come crashing into it, things didn't go the way she expected anymore.  
So two weeks after the hug disaster, Pacifica found herself at the worn down shack for her first sleepover with Mabel Pines.  
Dipper had left to hunt down some monster or fairy or something in the forest and Mabel's strange uncle, or was it great-uncle?, was nowhere to be seen, so Mabel forced her into building a silly and completely oversized pillow fort and watching ridiculous chick-flicks all night while eating the most unhealthy and teeth-rotting food Pacifica's ever even seen.  
She pretended to be annoyed when Mabel made her wear a bright pink sweater with the words “I luv hugs” and stuck sparkling animal stickers to her face but in the end she didn't want to go home the next day.

The first time Pacifica called Mabel her friend, she didn't even say it to Mabel.  
She had pulled Dipper aside while she was hanging out with the twins at the shack, which had started to happen alarmingly often, to ask him what to get Mabel for her birthday.  
The boy had grinned cheekily.  
“I thought she's not your friend?”  
“Dipper, please.”  
“What?”  
Pacifica had groaned and pushed him but in the end just grumbled a “Yeah whatever, she's my friend. Now, would she want a funny candle or edible glitter?”

Their first kiss was a kiss on the cheek.  
Of course it was initiated by Mabel, who was definitely the more affectionate one in whatever relationship they had with each other, though, to be fair, Mabel was the more affectionate one in all her relationships.  
They were sitting on the roof of the shack in the late evening watching the sunset and waiting for the fireflies to come out, and Mabel was babbling about her newest ideas for sweaters and the latest monster she and Dipper had seen, when Pacifica actually laughed out loud.  
Mabel had looked at her with big bright eyes, Pacifica could swear they were actually sparkling, and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek, grin splitting her face.  
“Eww Mabel”, Pacific groaned, rubbing her cheek.  
Yet she couldn't fight the fond smile that crept onto her face, and she knew Mabel had seen it.

The first time Pacifica wore one of Mabel's sweaters voluntarily was during the school year.  
Mabel and Dipper were back in Piedmont for sophomore year and Pacifica missed them.  
Gravity Falls wasn't the same without their presence and Pacifica's friends at school had started to become dull to her.  
One cold Saturday in December, Pacifica's parents were on a business trip to the East Coast and Pacifica had the big cold manor all to herself, so she curled up on her window sill, expensive tea in hand, waiting for Mabel to text her back, when she happened to glance at her walk-in closet.  
She remembered the sweater Mabel had given her before she left, it was too big and fluffy, an ugly bright orange with little white diamonds on it, but now that the other girl was eleven hours away, it seemed like comfort.  
That night she fell asleep cuddled into the soft sweater that still smelled like Mabel somehow, dreaming of summer and bubbly laughter.

Pacifica was actually the first of them to kiss the other on the mouth.  
Mabel liked to take the blonde into a clearing in the forest to watch the stars and the fairies.  
She liked to make up stories about the different constellations and sometimes they brought sleeping bags and spent the whole night there, Mabel making jokes and giggling until early in the morning.  
One of these nights, Pacifica had always treasured them the most each summer, Mabel was trying to teach the fairies some sort of makeshift choreography and as Pacifica watched her, so carefree and, it hit her, _beautiful_ , she gathered all her courage together and stood up.  
Never before in her life had Pacifica been this anxious, not even when Dipper had messed up and they all had to run for their lives from some fire-spewing beast, but she was a Northwest and Northwests weren't known for doing things halfway, so she tapped her on the shoulder and didn't hesitate to put her hands on each side of the other's glowing face and kiss her once she turned around.  
Pacifica's heart had never again raced as rapidly as it did that night, and she had barely ever been that content.

Mabel and Dipper moved to Gravity Falls after graduation.

They all went to Gravity Falls Community College together, Mabel and Pacifica sharing a dorm.  
Of course, Mabel and Dipper could've lived in the shack with Stan instead of moving into dormitories, and as much time as they spent there, it could easily have seemed that way, but they wanted to have the full grown-up college experience.  
The first time Mabel and Pacifica had sex it didn't turn into sex at all.  
It was another night spent together in their room, snuggled together on Mabel's bed, as it had the most blankets, pillows and soft stuff in general, watching netflix and snacking.  
When they had both reached for the last nacho at once, snacking had quickly turned into making out and the laptop lay abandoned on the carpet.  
Mabel was on top of Pacifica, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, when Pacifica, although certainly enjoying this, pulled back and leaned up on her elbows, softly but firmly making Mabel sit up.  
The brunette tucked some of her hair behind her ears and looked at her girlfriend.  
“Are you alright?”, she asked, voice soft.  
Pacifica took a deep breath.  
“Mabel...”, she sat up with the other girl still in her lap and leaned against the wall, “I...I love making out with you and touching you and everything, but I don't think I want to have sex.”  
Mabel nodded, stroking Pacifica's hair.  
“Not right now or not ever?”  
Pacifica sighed.  
“Not ever. It has nothing to do with you. I just...don't feel...I don't feel the urge to have sex, you know?”  
The other shook her head.  
“I don't, but that's okay. I can do cuddling and kissing, babe.”  
And just like that, Mabel kissed the blonde on the nose and they resumed watching their movie.

The first and last time both of them got married was a warm day in August five years after college graduation.  
Mabel had proposed with a makeshift gummy bear ring, which was later replaced with a real silver one, and there had been a lot of crying and kissing and Mabel had proceeded to knit identical blue and purple sweaters with the word “Engaged” and dancing gummy bears on them.  
The news had spread fairly quickly.  
Their wedding was wonderful, definitely not what Pacifica had dreamed of as a child, but somehow better than anything she could ever have imagined.  
They had said their vows, Mabel's characteristically silly but sincere and people had cried and they had a huge pink cake with edible glitter and they danced with the fairies until late into the night.  
Pacifica had never thought that her first true love would also be her only one but she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
